Broken Candlesticks
by FireRose88
Summary: I just uploaded the first part of this now. This part was written over a year ago, so my grammer is horrible. But I promise the following chapters will be better!


Title: Broken Candlesticks (1/?)  
Author: Chico-chan  
Rating: R  
Warnings:  
Notes: Goten may be a little OOC in this, considering I know very little about him. Goku is too, but I can't see him taking this any other way.  
Summery:   
  
Chi-Chi sighed, looking over her teacup. Goku had been gone for three days now. And, she had got to thinking about how much he was gone. She had cheated on him before, with several men. Of course, he never realized it. He was always gone. Always. He got up from her seat and walked into the bedroom, pulling the picture of her latest boyfriend, Chris, out of her apron pocket. She opened the closet door, choking back a sob. The two suitcases held everything she owned. Then she shoved both of them hastily back into the closet, making sure they stayed there.   
Goku sat on a rock as he watched Goten & Trunks spar. Giving advice, even though it was probably being ignored. Then, suddenly, all three froze. "What is that, Dad?!" Goten shouted, sensing a somewhat high, yet evil, ki. "I-I don't know... but it's fading, it's getting further away. That's strange." Goku replied, staring eastward at the darkening skyline of the mountains. "Maybe whatever-that-was was watching us? They would have certainly gotten a good idea of our fighting skills. But why wouldn't we sense them?" Trunks wondered, glancing at Goten. "Well, it's gone now. I guess we can figure it out later." Goku said, turning around and looking at Trunks and Goten. "Dad, can I spend the night at Trunks' then?" "Sure, why not?" Came the cheerful reply. "But I gotta get home, it's almost sunset. See you two tomorrow!" Goku shouted, jumping into the humid, evening air.   
"Chi-Chi! I'm home!" Goku yelled. Chi-Chi was pulled from her trance and got up to go greet him. "Hi, honey." She said, still sounding kinda sad, even through the fake smile. "Is something wrong?" He asked, noticing the hurt look in her eyes. "No, I'm just tired." She replied. "Well, why don't you go to bed?" "Oh, alright." She sighed, turned to go to bed. "Are you sure nothing's wrong?" He said, laying his hand on her shoulder. "Yeah, nothing's wrong. I'm sure." She said, trying to sound somewhat cheery as she walked into the bedroom. Goku sighed and walked into the kitchen to fix a sandwich. Still wondering what was wrong with Chi-Chi. He sighed, leaning back in his chair still eating his sandwich. 'Let's see, all I did today was go spar with Goten & Trunks, and she just stayed home and I think cleaned some, but nothing out of the normal. Hmmmm... maybe she was just tired.' Goku thought, quickly swallowing the remains of his sandwich.  
Later, Goku headed off to bed. Yawning, he stripped off his dirty training clothes, which made a loud 'thud' when they hit the floor, and sat down on the bed. He thought he'd just get a shower in the morning, even though Chi-Chi didn't like it when he went to bed without getting a shower. He was too tired to get one tonight. Sighing, he pulled the cotton sheets just over the waistband of his boxers and rolled onto his side. Goku soon fell fast asleep, unaware of what would take place that night.  
Once Chi-Chi knew Goku was asleep, she carefully crept out of bed. Silently opening her closet, she pulled out the two suitcases which held all her stuff. A single tear dropped down her cheek as she pulled on some decent clothes and went to open the front door. She then quickly scribbled a note, taping it to the inside of the door. "I'm sorry, Goku, so sorry." She whispered, before running outside to a waiting car.   
Morning came too soon, as Goku realized he was the one lone being in his bed. He jumped out of his room, calling out his wife's name and frantically glancing around the house for her. Then he saw it. A small, simple note, taped to the door crookedly. "Goku, I'm leaving tonight. I hope you'll still remember how much I still love you. Goodbye. -Chi-Chi" Goku fell to his knees in shock. "Chi-Chi... no..." He whispered. A million thoughts went though his mind. Dropping the note, he didn't see the P.S. on the back that read, "I'll come back to see you and the boys next Saturday." It was Tuesday. Goku hastily gathered his few belongings into a suitcase, and locked the door behind him. He decided he'd go into the city, maybe a hotel would have a vacancy. If it wasn't getting really cold at night, he would've stay stayed by himself, but knowing himself all too well not to like cold weather. Jumping into the air, he shoved some money into his pocket. Then he silently wondered why he wasn't still crying, and doing normal stuff. "Maybe it's because I'm not normal..." He said into thin air. Glancing as his house disappeared behind him. Goten would sense his ki and come to him, so no use leaving another sad note. He blinked away a tear.  
The first hotel Goku came to luckily had a room free, and he checked in. He just couldn't stay in that house anymore. Once Goku got into his room, he broke down crying. Suddenly, he slapped himself. 'What did I do that for?' He wondered. But soon got back onto the subject of Chi-Chi leaving. "What did I do?!" He shouted to no one. "If you only told me..." He rambled on into thin air. He knew he probubly wouldn't sleep at all that night. A silent blue light passed over the horizon, but Goku was too preoccupied to notice. This was one of the few times his mask of happiness and stupidity had torn. Torn completely off in two pieces. By a human to boot. "Hello? Dad? You in there?" Goku smiled faintly. A familiar voice. Goten's. "Come in. It's not locked." Quickly supergluing his mask back on, and praying he wouldn't lose it when he told Goten what happened. "What's wrong? Why aren't you at home?" Goten asked, concerned as he slid in the door. "Well, son, your mom l-left. I... I guess she just... wasn't happy. She told me a long time ago that I just wasn't her 'type' as they say. I think she must've found someone who was." Goku said, managing to keep the tears out of his voice, but he still kept his eyes to the floor. He sighed in relief, still not knowing why he didn't want to lose his mask in front of his son. Goten was almost speechless. "........ why?...?" He asked quietly, awestruck by the truth in his father's voice. "I- don't know. She just left a note saying how much she loved us." Goku said, feeling a small crack beginning. For several minutes an awkward silence filled the small room. "Well, will you stay at CC then? I'm sure Bulma won't mind. But..." Goten looked over at his dad, who smiled slightly. "But her husband will. No biggie, Vegeta will just have to deal with it. If I stay here for too long, I think the hotel chain will be able to buy out every other one in Japan." "Yeah, I know. So, let's get moving." Goten said, walking downstairs to pay for the little time Goku had the room. "Man, this hotel is expensive," He said, shoving his wallet back into his pocket as him and Goku jumped into the cool afternoon air.   
"Hey, what are you doing back Goten?" Trunks said, confused. "Well, it's a long story. Is your mom here?" Goku asked, a little jittery. "Uh, yeah, I think she's in the lab." "Goten, you stay here and go play with Trunks, okay?" Goku said, heading down the main hallway. "Yeah, 'course dad." Goten smiled, still kinda young to understand that his mom had left. Goku smiled back, and walked off to the lab.  
Goku knocked on the lab door. "Bulma-san?" He shouted through the doorframe. "Oh, hi, Goku! What's wrong?! You look terrible!" She shouted, pulling him into the lab and closing the door behind him. "Uh, well, did Chi-Chi ever say anything to you about... being unhappy living... at home?" Goku said softly. Her face suddenly paled. "She didn't... she left didn't she?" She looked at him, as he turned his gaze away. "Yes." He whispered. "Was it someone else?" He whispered again, knowing that if anyone knew, it would be Bulma. "Well, yes. I don't know who though. But she had said something to me about Chris the other day. Oh, Goku, where are you going to stay?" "I hoped here, but if you..." She cut him off. "Oh, of course!" Suddenly, the lab door, still smoking, crashed onto the floor. "OH NO HE'S NOT!!" Bulma rolled her eyes. "Oh yes he is." She stated, trying to keep her temper in check. Goku caught a glint of an emerald colored eye through all the smoke. "I WILL NOT HAVE KAKKAROT SLEEPING IN MY HOUSE!!" Vegeta shouted, a twinge of gold hair showing now. "Ok, *cough*, two weeks on the couch! *cough*!" Bulma shouted back, coughing when the cloud of smoke invaded the lab. "Oh, alright. Since you put it that way." He muttered, dropping out of Super Saiyan and dragging himself downstairs to the kitchen. "*cough* Good!" Bulma waved her hand in front of her face, wondering why the smoke wasn't clearing. "Oh, jeez. He blows up everything. Except the bed." She giggled. "Oh, sorry Goku, I ummm..." "It's okay Bulma. Don't worry about me, I'll be fine." "Well, first off you need a room. Follow me." She walked out of the gigantic lab, stepping over the melted door, sighing. Goku glanced at it, noting that it still glowed red in places.   
"Will this do? I know it's not all that big but..." Bulma said, opening the door to a room just down the hall. "Not all that big?! It's huge! This is fine, jeez!" He shouted, walking into the large bedroom. "And the kitchen is that way, on the left." She said motioning down the hallway. Suddenly, Goku was gone. "Goku? Oh, boy. Mention food and he goes running. As always." Bulma sighed.  
"Oh, hi Vegeta!" Goku smiled, pulling out the contents of the fridge into his arms. Vegeta rolled his eyes. "My fridge, my food! OUT, NOW!!!" "Oh, come on. You're not gonna eat all this." Goku said, his mouth full of fish. "Not with you around." Vegeta muttered, unplugging his fridge and carrying it up the stairs. "He'll never get it if it's in my room." Goku shrugged, not hearing where Vegeta took the fridge, and grabbed another fish. "Hey, dad, what ya doin?" Goten said, trotting in the doorway. "Nothin much." He answered still nibbling the last fish. "Are you okay?" He asked, making sure his dad was okay. "Yeah, I guess. Why?" "Oh, well Vegeta said if you weren't too busy finding the fridge, he wanted you to go spar with him." "Tell him I'll be right out, just lemme find some more fish." Goten sighed. "Okay." He answered, and walked back out the door.   
"Where is he?! He never takes this long to eat!" Vegeta shouted, pacing across the yard. "Sorry I'm late, guys, Vegeta, you ready?" Goku said, dusting crumbs off his gi. "Are you?" Came Vegeta's answer. "Alright, where to?" "Right here will do just fine." "Are you sure? Won't B..." "Humph. Think I care about that sorry excuse for a human?" Goku suddenly burst out laughing. "Kakkarot?! What?!" "B-Behind you!" Goku fell over, clutching his stomach. "CAN YOU EVER SAY ANYTHING NICE ABOUT ME?!!!!" Bulma shouted, sneaking up behind her husband. "WELL, DO YOU EVER SAY ANYTHING NICE ABOUT ME?!!" He snapped back, realizing his error when she started blushing. "Except the fact that I have a nice ass?!" "I never say that! Well, not lately, that is..." "*sigh* Can you PLEASE go in the building now?" Vegeta asked, trying not to scream at her. "OH, OF COURSE, YOUR GREAT HIGHNESS!!" Bulma shouted as she stomped off, completely forgeting to tell him dinner was ready.  
"Okay, well, since that baka onna is out of my hair, I guess we can spar now. I'll take the first move." Vegeta smirked, watching as Kakkarot prepared to block his attack. "Do I even need to go Super Saiyan?" He asked, overly confident as usual. "Oh, well, you might have too." Goku said, grinning. Vegeta shrugged, and with a shout, powered up to Super Saiyan. Goku chuckled, "I'm just gonna win again, you know." "NO, YOU'RE NOT, KAKKAROT!!!!" Vegeta screamed, firing a blast from his left hand at Goku's jaw. Just for him to bat it away. The fight continued with Goku still winning, and 20 minutes later, both were SSj2. "So, are you giving up yet, Kakkarot?" Vegeta said, still half-panting. "Give up? In your dreams." Goku replied, confident he would surely win. Suddenly, Vegeta hit him in the back of the head, knocking him to the ground. Only, he didn't get back up. "Kakkarot, get up!" Vegeta yelled, kicking him in the stomach slightly. "Vegeta, what happened?!" Bulma shouted, who was watching the fight from her office upstairs and ran down into the yard outside as quick as she could. "Humph. Onna, we were just sparring, I hit him and he fell down." "Well, he's still alive, and breathing." Bulma said, checking the fallen Saiyan's pulse. "Vegeta, carry him upstairs to the med room."  



End file.
